Smith Murphy
Smith Murphy is the primary strategist of the Bistro, the intelligence sector of the Revolutionary Army. She is the biological daughter of Shanks and Raja Yoko and sister to Azel, Rouge and Missy, but was rasied primarily by Smith Casanova. She goes through great lengths to mask her identity. As the Revolutionary Army's strategist, she is known only to a handful by her face and voice, and very few know her paternal and maternal lineage. Murphy is also extremely interested in understanding the laws and science behind this world and has contributed minorly with her own mathematical theories. She looks up to figures like Vegapunk and has engineered a few inventions. However, her ambitions lie in politics. This includes introducing major elements of democracy, cracking down on corruption, and establishing personhood rights. Appearance The author envisioned Murphy as a blend of European, Japanese, and Hindu descent, resulting in a very attractive and ethnically ambiguous appearance. She has striking hazel eyes on top of light skin with dashes of barely-visible freckles across her face and shoulders. Her hair—a mess of dark black—is slightly wavy and parted down the middle, reaching just above her shoulders, and can sometimes be seen tied up in a ponytail or messy bun. Murphy stands at below-average height. She has a lean body and a facial structure pronounced by a distinct square jawline. Coincidentally, she looks like a genderbent version of Portgas D. Ace. Personality Murphy is an overal charming person—witty, amiable and self-assured, with a playful and sarcastic sense of humor. She's a very casual and easygoing person who loves to joke around and have fun. Despite that, she considers herself more introverted than extroverted, which results in her fierce independency and indifference to social situations. Along with her prideful nature, she can be insensitive to the troubles of her friends and will often deny her faults. In contrast to most other characters, Murphy uses the power of information and strategy to achieve her goals, proving to be an extremely intelligent and cunning strategist. She consistently outsmarts opponents and demonstrates above-average interpersonal skills. Murphy is also scientifically and mathematically knowledgeable as well, and is very passionate about the scientific trinkets and knots of how the world revolves. She loves to explore the depths of her knowledge and enjoys taking new challenges. Being in the Revolutionary Army, Murphy is deadset on abolishing the World Government. She is deeply disturbed by the inequality and atrocities committed by the World Nobles, and the lack of freedom one can exert. She states that even the lives of Ace, family, and friends, comes second to this goal. While her beliefs seem moral and humane, Murphy herself has not always been benevolent. She will not usually risk helping individuals without payment, and will sacrifice lives to carry out plans (but only if necessary). Synopsis History Nearing the time of her birth, Murphy's mother, Yoko, who was spying for the Revolutionary Army as a Vice Admiral, did not want her to be raised learning the corrupted material taught by the World Government. As such, Yoko gave birth to Murphy in a secret location with the help of Revolutionary Army medics, and lied to the World Government that it was a miscarriage. Murphy grew up with little contact of her biological family, other than Azel (whose "death" was also faked by Yoko), although occasionally, Shanks would visit them, unbeknown that he was her father. She was, instead, primarily raised in Brotherhood by Casanova, who was a family friend of her parents and member of the Revolutionary Army. She learned as a toddler about her mother, her other siblings, and why she cannot be with them. Despite that, Murphy formed a strong attachment to Casanova as a maternal figure, such that she decided to take her surname, Smith. As a child, Murphy was extremely rambunctious and adventurous, but very bright and curious as well. She would constantly run around and explore her surroundings, and would devise clever ways to escape from the eyes of Casanova. She had a pernament smile and kiddish laugh that never faltered, even in dangerous situations. However, she rarely talked and made conversation, other than to answer and ask questions (this slowly changed). Throughout the day, Murphy would play sports or games with the local kids, and had no interest in feminine things like playing house or dressing up, which distanced her from female peers. As she and her peers progressed into teenagers, Murphy started making more female friends, and played less sports. Impel Down Shanks, one of the few people who is aware of Murphy's identity, requested her assistance on behalf of the Whitebeard Pirates in supplying information about Marineford and the Navy's plans in preparation for the war. Murphy refused, on the basis that a more intelligent move with a higher probability of success would be to concentrate on freeing Ace from Impel Down or ambushing them en route to Marineford. Murphy agreed to formulate a plan, collect information, and help execute it in exchange for money''. She communicates with the Whitebeard Pirates through Den Den Mushi (with a masked voice) in order to maintain a hidden identity. ''Some super genius plan c oo l woow. I will think of one. Maybe some Ocean's 11 style heist? Ace is hot okay After completing her task and gaining her payment, Murphy cut any further contact with the Whitebeard Pirates. However, Ace desperately desired to meet the person who saved his life, the same way he desired to meet Shanks, who rescued Luffy. He persistently asked Shanks for Murphy's identity, but he continually refused, out of respect for her privacy. Powers and Abilities Mental Abilities In contrast to most other characters, Murphy uses the power of information and strategy to achieve her goals, proving to be an extremely intelligent and cunning strategist. She can design complex plans, such as coordinating Ace's escape from Impel Down and planning the attack on Dressrosa. Although her greatest skill is logical thinking and memorization, she consistently outsmarts opponents and demonstrates above-average interpersonal skills. She can be extremely persuasive, charming and befriending, though she notes that she could be better at reading others. Murphy is also scientifically and mathematically knowledgeable as well, and is very passionate about the scientific trinkets and knots of how the world revolves. She admires the works of famous inventors like Vegapunk, and has engineered a few inventions. Combative and Physical Abilities Murphy has physical and combative skills, but is only slightly better than the average pirate. She can be seen using knives, daggers, and flintlocks. Her style of fighting is almost always defensive, focusing on evading and escaping. Relationships Family Revolutionaries Allies Enemies Trivia *Murphy is vegetarian. *She speaks with a light New York accent. *In her free time, she enjoys reading (especially science and history), boxing, and travelling. *She is slightly far-sighted, so will occassionally wear prescription-glasses. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User